Heart valve replacement may be indicated when there is a narrowing of the native heart valve, commonly referred to as stenosis, or when the native valve leaks or regurgitates, such as when the leaflets are calcified. In one therapeutic solution, the native valve may be excised and replaced with either a biologic or a mechanical valve. Certain medical conditions may require grafting or suturing a tissue patch to repair physiological abnormalities. These include, but are not limited to hernia repair, vascular wounds, congenital heart defect repair and reconstruction, and bladder wall repair.
Tissue-type or “bioprosthetic” valves have flexible tissue leaflets supported by a base structure that project into the flow stream and function much like those of a natural human heart valve by coapting against each other to ensure one-way blood flow. In tissue-type valves, a whole xenograft valve (e.g., porcine) or a plurality of xenograft leaflets (e.g., bovine or equine pericardium) typically provide fluid occluding surfaces. Synthetic tissue leaflets have also been proposed. One or more flexible leaflets mount within a peripheral support structure, for example as seen in the CARPENTIER-EDWARDS Porcine Heart Valve and PERIMOUNT Pericardial Heart Valve available from Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Calif.
Implantable biological tissues can be formed of human tissues preserved by freezing (i.e., cryopreservation) the homograft tissues, or of animal tissues preserved by chemically fixing (i.e., tanning) the xenograft tissues. The type of biological tissues used as bioprostheses include cardiac valves, blood vessels, skin, dura mater, pericardium, small intestinal submucosa (“SIS tissue”), ligaments and tendons. These biological tissues typically contain connective tissue proteins (i.e., collagen and elastin) that act as the supportive framework of the tissue. The pliability or rigidity of each biological tissue is largely determined by the relative amounts of collagen and elastin present within the tissue and/or by the physical structure and configuration of its connective tissue framework. Collagen is the most abundant connective tissue protein present in most tissues. Each collagen molecule is made up of three (3) polypeptide chains intertwined in a coiled helical configuration.
The techniques used for chemical fixation of biological tissues typically involve exposing the biological tissue to one or more chemical fixatives (i.e., tanning agents) which form cross-links between the polypeptide chains within a given collagen molecule (i.e., intramolecular cross-linkages), or between adjacent collagen molecules (i.e., intermolecular cross-linkages). Examples of chemical fixative agents that have been used to cross-link collagenous tissues include: formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde, dialdehyde starch, hexamethylene diisocyanate and certain polyepoxy compounds.
One problem associated with the implantation of many bioprosthetic materials is that the connective tissue proteins (i.e., collagen and elastin) within them can become calcified following implantation in the body. Such calcification can result in undesirable stiffening or degradation of the bioprosthesis. This damage to the collagenous tissue leads to valve failure.
Of the various chemical fixatives available, glutaraldehyde (also referred to as simply “glut”) has been the most widely used since the discovery of its anti-immunological and anti-degenerative effects by Dr. Alain Carpentier in 1968. See Carpentier, A., J. Thorac. Cardiovascular Surgery, 58: 467-69 (1969). In addition, glutaraldehyde is one of the most common sterilization agents. Glutaraldehyde is therefore used as the preferred fixative and sterilant for many commercially available bioprosthetic products, such as in the bioprosthetic heart valves available from Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Cali. Glutaraldehyde creates potential calcium binding sites within the tissue that can lead to calcification in vivo, such as residual aldehydes, acids, Schiff bases, etc. These groups can contribute to calcification unless mitigated via capping. Mitigating such calcification is particularly important during storage, especially when the tissue is not being stored in aqueous solution.
Various techniques have been proposed for mitigating the in vivo calcification of glutaraldehyde-fixed bioprostheses or for otherwise improving the glutaraldehyde fixation process. Among these are methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,139 (Nashef); U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,005 (Nashef et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,881 (Carpentier et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,566 (Carpentier); EP 103947 (Pollock et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,516 (Seifter et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,541 (Nashef et al.). The techniques in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,806 (Cheung) include dehydration using an organic solution (i.e. ethanol, but no glycerol) of glutaraldehyde-treated tissues, prior to the application of a chemical reducing agent such as sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium borohydride in an organic solvent. This process involves only the addition of a reducing agent without any capping agents, such as proteins, amines or amino acids. The calcification mitigation techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,723 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,287 involve the addition of a variety of amines to detoxify the aldehyde groups in glutaraldehyde-fixed tissue. These chemicals are not permanently attached to the tissue (e.g., by addition of a reducing agent), and so diffuse out of the tissue over time, which dramatically lowers the calcium mitigation efficacy of these treatments. The techniques in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,516 involve the addition of polyols (e.g., glycerol) and alcohols to bioprosthetic tissues as a calcification mitigation treatment alone, but do not address any oxidation mitigation (i.e., capping) strategies. U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,145 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,163 address oxidation of bioprosthetic tissue for the purpose of calcification mitigation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,555 discuss the use of glycerol preservation and lyophilization of tissue, but do not discuss chemical methods to prevent oxidation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,708 includes glycerol preservation of fresh, “non-fixed” tissue, and treatments with glycerol and heparin, but does not include combinations of chemical treatments to prevent oxidation or reduce calcification with a glycerol drying step.
Recently a new technique of calcium mitigation by elevated-temperature fixation of the tissue in glutaraldehyde was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,970 (Carpentier et al.) and in combination with relative tissue/fluid movement in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,969 (Carpentier et al.). Another technique, involving adjusting the pH of a glutaraldehyde fixation solution, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,168 (Carpentier et al.) The Edwards Lifesciences XenoLogiX™ Tissue Treatment eliminates up to 98% of phospholipids in an attempt to reduce calcium binding sites. In the Carpentier-Edwards ThermaFix™ Advanced Heart Valve Tissue Process, also from Edwards Lifesciences, both thermal and chemical treatments are used to remove unstable glutaraldehyde molecules and thus reduce calcium binding sites, resulting in a marked reduction in calcium uptake versus glutaraldehyde-only controls.
Bioprosthetic valves are generally stored in glutaraldehyde or formaldehyde solution, and must be rinsed prior to implantation. Glutaraldehyde is widely used as a storage solution due to its sterilant properties but is known to contribute to calcification. Strategies to minimize glutaraldehyde content in the final product have been demonstrated to mitigate in vivo calcification. Studies have shown that storage solutions without gluaraldehyde reduce in vivo calcification compared to those with glutaraldehyde. (Mirzaie, et al. Ann Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 2007 13:102).
One such strategy to avoid glutaraldehyde as a storage solution is to dehydrate the bioprosthetic tissue in a glycerol/ethanol mixture, sterilize with ethylene oxide, and package the final product “dry”. This process circumvents the potential toxicity and calcification effects of glutaraldehyde as a sterilant and storage solution. There have been several methods proposed to use glycerine, alcohols, and combinations thereof as post-glut processing methods so that the resulting tissue is in a “dry” state rather than a wet state with excess glut. These approaches avoid the use of aqueous liquid aldehyde, or liquid sterilant as storage solutions for tissue and devices. Glycerol-based methods can be used for such storage as described in the following examples. The storage of heart valve tissue in glycerol was described by Parker et al. (Thorax 1978 33:638), but does not include any calcification mitigation techniques and does not describe any advantages. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,004 (Chen et al.) describes the storage of bioprosthetic tissue in polyhydric alcohols such as glycerol. However, neither of these addresses mitigating potential oxidation of the tissue.
In processes where the tissue is dehydrated in an ethanol/glycerol solution, the tissue may be sterilized by ethylene oxide, gamma irradiation, or electron beam irradiation. Ethylene oxide sterilization requires exposing the tissue to increased temperatures and water vapor which will generate oxidative damage in the tissue (Olde Damink, L H. et al. J Biomed Mater Res 1995 29:149). Gamma irradiation is known to generate significant reactive oxygen species in collagenous substrates which causes backbone scission and breakage of collagen fibrils (Ohan, M P et al. J Biomed Mater Res A 2003 67:1188). This damage will lead to decreased mechanical and biochemical functionality in the tissue. Electron beam irradiation will also cleave the collagen backbone and lead to deterioration of the tissue structure and reactivity (Grant, R A et al. J Cell Sci 1970 7:387). Damage from oxidation during sterilization and/or storage will contribute to valve deterioration and structural failure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,667 discusses the addition of various antioxidant stabilizers to polymerizable adhesives, but does not address damage mitigation to bioprosthetic tissue by ionizing radiation or oxidation during storage.
Although these glycerol-based methods are useful as alternatives to storage in aqueous, liquid-type solutions, they do not address the fact that the post-process functional groups (i.e. aldehydes) can oxidize over time and thus increase the potential for calcification. The present invention describes a capping method such that oxidation and other changes are dramatically reduced with storage time. The prior art does not address the changes within dehydrated bioprosthetic tissue during storage that occur as a result of in vitro oxidation by air or in vivo oxidation. The high aldehyde content in glutaraldehyde-fixed tissue is highly susceptible to oxidation, which results in calcification and tissue failure. Thus, the present invention teaches an improved tissue treatment method for implantable tissue devices.
The present invention addresses certain detrimental changes within dehydrated tissue that can occur as a result of oxidation either from sterilization, atmospheric exposure during storage and handling, or from in vivo oxidation. Storage of bioprosthetic tissue in glutaraldehyde provides some antioxidant effect and helps to prevent oxidation of the aldehyde functions in the tissue that are likely to contribute to increased calcification. In processes where the tissue is dehydrated and stored in air, the tissue is not protected from oxidation and will lead to biochemical damage from reactive oxygen species. The resulting oxidative biomarkers, such as carboxylic acids, are likely to promote calcium binding and proceed to failure of the bioprosthesis due to calcification. The permanent capping of the aldehyde groups in the tissue (reductive amination) will prevent significant oxidation of the tissue and lead to longer service lifetimes of the material. The present invention involves the chemical capping of aldehydes (and other species) or otherwise neutralizing of the tissue to prevent oxidation in dehydrated tissue.
The invention also describes the addition of chemicals (e.g. antioxidants) to the dehydration solution (ethanol/glycerol) to prevent oxidation of the tissue during sterilization (ethylene oxide, gamma irradiation, electron beam irradiation, etc.) and storage. Dehydrated bioprosthetic tissue is particularly susceptible to oxidation during sterilization and storage. The prior art does not discuss the chemical prevention of this damage for this type of bioprosthetic material.